Interigation
by new moongirl
Summary: kakairu oneshot: Iruka really is more than a teacher, he's also the best interigatior in the village. He gets called in to investigate a spy but ends up propositioning Kakashi, what's a man to do when there's a hot chunnin after him?


**i don't own Naruto, and this is a onshot. thanks for reading!**

**00000000000**

Kakashi stood beside Ibiki, annoyed at their captive reluctance to peak. Kakashi had brought him in, a mist-nin that had been spying on Konohagure.

Ibiki glared at the ninja, he couldn't get him to talk. This had only happened three times before, and he knew just the person to call in this situation. He walked over to a masked ANBU, "Go get Umino Iruka from the Academy!" He barked. The ANBU was gone in a flash. Kakashi's eyebrow rose a bit at the mention of the chunnin sensei. The one that had the guts to question his judgment at the chunnin exams. Ibiki didn't acknowledge his unspoken question. Both men waited outside the cell quietly. Kakashi wasn't quite sure how a chunnin could help, but interrogation was Ibiki's work.

Lazy foot steps echoed through the hallway as the sensei approached, a yellow folder at his side and no weapons pouch. His hitate was around his neck, and a few clumps of hair had escaped his hair band, making him seem friendly(he was) and less stern than usual. He glanced at Kakashi, and turned to Ibiki, "You summoned." He stated, it was obviously not a question.

Ibiki nodded, his scarred face scrunching up in amusement. "Are you trying to scare Hatake off with you unusually blunt demeanor Iruka?"

Iruka sighed, "Trying but not succeeding." Iruka answered Ibiki truthfully, "Of course there are always other options I wouldn't mind." He continued, eyeing Kakashi up and down none too discreetly. Kakashi felt like squirming under the scrutiny, only barely containing himself. This side of Iruka intrigued him a bit.

"All right Iruka-kun, enough flirting. Here's the break down, there's a mist-nin in the cell behind us and he won't talk…no matter what methods I use. We need to know the usual information: name, station, methods, ect."

Iruka nodded, smiling politely, "I'll be done in twenty minutes at the most." he was only half joking. He walked through the now open door way and closed it with his foot, leaving a loud thunk to keep the two men company. Iruka eyed the man in front of him, and smile and his natural blush on his face, the man would last ten minutes with him at the most.

6363636363636363636363

Iruka walked out of the cell fifteen minutes later, a smirk plying across his features. The nin inside was in shock and crying a little. He had surpassed the dark-haired man's expectation, 11 minutes and 23 seconds. As he exited the room completely, Ibiki looked up and Kakashi managed to get his nose out of his porn.

"So?" Ibiki asked impatiently, motioning for Iruka to talk.

"Well, his name is Sanoske, he lives with his husband Ren, his favorite color is pink, He gained his jounin ranking by killing a s-rank missing nin that killed his family, his current appearance is a henge, he hates pineapples and fish, then there's the little fact…"

"Dammit Umino! Just the important stuff!"

"But Ibiki-sama!" Iruka interjected, managing to sound hurt, "I'm having so much fun annoying you both!" Kakashi almost growled. This man could get under his skin like no other.

"Please Iruka-san." commanded the interrogation expert.

"Oh alright, I found out that Mist thinks that we are going to betray them to Sand. According to him, they won't attack unless they have proof of any dealings we have with Sand that have to do anything with them. And they won't attack Sand unless they're provoked, so basically, it's the basic spying gig."

Ibiki sighed, Iruka was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was a good teacher and even better interrogator. Ibiki scurried off to report to the Hokage leaving Iruka alone with Kakashi.

"You know…"started Iruka, "I've always wondered what you would look like in nothing but chains." Kakashi's eyes widened, as Iruka's eyes visibly gleamed. A transportation jutsu later and he missed the sound of the psychotic sensei's laughter ringing through the dungeons, making the mist nin cry and other prisoners shiver. Kakashi was safe at home. The chunnin was completely off his rocker.

636363636363636363

Iruka sighed, he was slightly disappointed that Kakashi hadn't taken his offer for sex. He wasn't a complete sadist, sex first, then maybe a few dates, more sex, and maybe a relationship in which he could be sweet and a bit sadistic at the same time. Kakashi was a handsome specimen of a man, and Iruka didn't think he was _that _bad looking. He walked calmly back to his classroom, Shikamaru was most likely in trouble, his hellions really could practically raise hell. Especially with a lazy negligent chunnin looking after them.

636363636336363636363

Kakashi had thought about it, and come up with the conclusion that maybe she should have taken the handsome dolphin up an his offer. He Hadn't gotten laid in a while. Since Asuma had left him for Kurenai actually. Maybe it was time for a new relationship. Even if the relationship was just for sex. He' d go see if the offer still stood. Maybe Iruka would agree to do some of the scenes from Icha Icha with him. He had never found anyone willing. Even Asuma had said no….

Kakashi leaned against the wall outside the academy sensei's room, waiting for class to be let out for the day. He wasn't going to accept a proposition on front of a couple dozen eight year olds, thank-you-very-much.

He was attached to the ceiling when the kids rushed out the door. He knew better than to be thrown to the ground and trampled by lots of little feet. Dirt didn't match with his hair after all. Iruka stepped up and looked up at Kakashi, amused at his position. "Yo." Kakashi greeted, as he stood on the ceiling, face to face with Iruka now.

"Hello yourself handsome, changed your mind?"

Kakashi hesitantly nodded before retrieving his Icha Icha and opening it to his favorite scene and giving it over to the chunnin. Iruka blinked at it, then took it. He might as well see what kind of sex Kakashi wanted with him. "….Bondage?" Iruka always dreamed of the day someone would ask for bondage from him. If Kakashi wanted bondage, then what he had planned was going to last for a very long time. Contrary to popular belief, Iruka had a very overactive libido, he was just particular in who he indulged himself in.

Before the silver haired man knew what was happening, he was staring at a ceiling, his hands tied expertly to a head bored, and his nether regions where becoming very hard due to the seductive massaging being used on them. Iruka didn't hold back his pleasure at the older man's deep throated moan. The vibrations seemed to travel through the room, caressing his skin and nerves to full sensitivity. He swiftly unzipped the green flack vest, mumbling an apology before slitting the dark blue shirt open with a kunai from one of his pockets.

Iruka grinned feraly before leaning down and taking a rosy nipple into his mouth. "yummy," crossed his mind as he mindlessly nipped on the nub. Oh how long he had desired the silver haired man in his bed. Maybe he could keep him tied here and never let him out? He dipped his tongue in to Kakashi's naval, smirking at the audible gasp he received. He was glad he kept his house temperature at 68 degrees Fahrenheit. His fingers glided over taught abdominal muscles and to the mans abused pectorals. his mouth zoned in on the slim cloth covered neck. He pulled the cloth up just under Kakashi's neck. He would respect the other mans privacy for now. Iruka attacked the pale neck with enthusiasm, drawing mewls and moans from the man below him. The hitate was disposed of as he placed his lips over cloth covered ones. He made sure to lick the cloth once before returning to nibbling on the divine collar bone and slipping out of his own vest and shirt. The brunette would have gotten out of his pants, but was too preoccupied using his mouth on the flat stomach in front of him.

Kakashi was arching into him, panting in approval, his eyes hazed over with pleasure, and arms straining at the ropes. Iruka unzipped the dark blue pants and pulled them down to the mans ankles. Tan hands ran down quivering pale thighs. "Beautiful" Iruka claimed as he gazed down at his partner. He moved down to the erect member and licked the tip, sliding along the slit. This earned a whimper. One hand grabbed the man's balls and the other the base of his cock, using his thumb and fore finger as a makeshift cock ring. He sucked in the very tip of the man's penis, making Kakashi moan in ecstasy. If he swallowed it all, would he scream? Iruka decided to find out and wasn't disappointed. Kakashi's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a half silent scream.

Kakashi pulled at the rope, he wanted to touch the other man, but oh gosh, that mouth, he moaned huskily as Iruka deep throated him and his tip hit the back of the brunet's mouth. Iruka stomped on his gag reflex and allowed the man to buck his hips mercilessly into his mouth. He bobbed his head and used his tongue to the best he could with a thick member down his throat. Saliva and pre-come dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth, some managing to go down his neck and to his chest. He tightened his thumb and forefinger, removing the other hand from the man's sack and holding slim hips to the mattress. There was a whimper at the loss as he removed his hot, satisfying mouth.

Kakashi didn't think there was anything sexier then the sight of Iruka taking his mouth off his erection. The younger man was panting harshly and searching his pant packets for something. The left hand drew out a tube of oil, while the other was more concerned with making sure he didn't come to early.

Iruka slid out of his pants taking the boxers with them. His straining member told him that it was in great need of attention. He shifted his attention back to Kakashi, wiping his mouth on his forearm. He tore the tube's cap off with his teeth and managed to get some oil on his fingers. Iruka circled the others entrance carefully before wiggling in a finger, making sure to keep eye contact with the silver haired jounin, watching for any bad reactions. He quickly added a second finger, pumping them in and out carefully and searching for the best possible angle. By the time the third finger was in, he found what he was looking for. Scissoring in and out, he make sure to hit that spot every time, making Kakashi jerk with each stroke. When Kakashi was a withering, whimpering blob of flesh, Iruka positioned himself and surged in all at once hitting the mans sweet spot head on. He panted heavily making sure not to move.

Kakashi hadn't expected the sudden pain that Iruka had caused by replacing the fingers with something bigger, although the shuddering pleasure that instantly followed was more than worth the pain. He'd had worse. He wiggled around trying to get Iruka to move, he wanted to feel that jolting pleasure again.

Iruka complied instantly to his loves request, thrusting in and out at and increasing pace, angling it just right so that Kakashi would feel pleasure but not enough to make him come sooner than he wanted.. Kakashi was tight, this must have been the mans first time with a man or being uke. He lowered his head and brought a leg over his shoulder, going deeper than either man thought possible. Kakashi frantically pulled at his restraints, but couldn't manage to pull free. Iruka was biting at his neck again, giving him red marks that wouldn't go away from days after this. A tan hand snaked down to take a hold of his neglected organ, pumping it along with the man's erratic thrusting.

Iruka thrust and hit at the perfect angle, sending Kakashi reeling and seeing white. As Iruka removed his fingers from around his base, Kakashi screaned as he felt his orgasm take hold. Contracting around this partner, Kakashi sent Iruka into his own pleasure filled plane, the brunette moaned and thrust in a couple more times before collapsing on top of that perfect pale body.

Sated and happy, Iruka released Kakashi's wrists and finished unclothing his lover. Kissing the now abused wrists, he lay down next to Kakashi and settled the other beside him.

Kakashi cracked open his blue eye, peering at the man beside him, his mask was still on and very sweaty, Iruka wondered how it had even managed to stay on. It occurred to him that the mask had been muffling the sounds a bit. Iruka glared at the object, blaming it for blocking the addictive noises that Kakashi was so prone to make. He tugged at the damp mask, looking at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi nodded his silent approval looking decidingly nervous.

Iruka removed the spandex material and touched to pale skin. He smiled, "Your still beautiful." he traced the scar running through the mans sharingan, then smiled before kissing it lightly, his arms going around the trim waist and pulling the man closer. "Go out with me?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi looked at him incredulously, "I just had hot wild sex with you and now your asking if I want to go to dinner with you?"

Iruka looked back, "You bet! And I'll take that as a yes." One of his hands wandered back to the man ass, and he stuck a finger in it, the opening still wet with his spunk. Iruka nipped at the pale neck gently, "You up for another round?"

"Y-you're.." Kakashi gasped, that felt so good! He gripped at the tan biceps as his eyes crossed. The hot tongue traced his ear, before nibbling on it again. Oh yes, he was so ready, and so hard.

Iruka smiled endearingly at him, "Good, 'cause I plan on keeping you here for another day or so." he attacked the tempting lips in from of him, having his first real kiss with his copy-nin. It was better then he had anticipated. Breaking from the kiss he nuzzled the neck and smiled gently, Kakashi wasn't leaving for another two days. He hoped the Hokage didn't have anything important for either of them.

**000000000**

**I finished my plot bunny! Yes!**

**-newmoongirl**


End file.
